


Time

by Hectrex



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angsty Rev Is A Redundant Term, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectrex/pseuds/Hectrex
Summary: I never quite pitied a man like the one with too much time on his hands. But I pitied his enemies even moreso.
Kudos: 10





	Time

Too much and too little. Something my father used to say. That old bastard just had to be right about something, didn't he? An echo I can't silence, just another bastard floating around space in his image, like a waking dream you don't remember but can't seem to forget.

Doesn't stop him from being right about it, though. Time: always too much and too little. That's why it's important to be punctual. You don't waste, you don't gain, everything goes according to schedule. Never wanted anybody to miss their deathbed, because making people wait would be a truly _cruel punishment_. No one wants to lay awake, feeling like something's coming.

Reminds me of one of my favorite assignments where I impersonated a soldier. Now those are skinsuits I can understand better than most. Killing with a purpose, killing with variety, waking up at the crack of dawn, and never ones to waste time. Also a lot of fun, killing soldiers. Whether they're Militia or IMC, they're usually so high strung that the blood - heh - _you can cut steel with the spray._

But sometimes, the dripping is the most peaceful. That slow, moist rhythm that brews until the light has faded. I could listen to that for hours. Actually, there was one time I did. He was a big guy that broke both of my legs in the scuffle, but that didn't stop me from taking his heels and elbows. He kept struggling as I gently pressed my blades in, making sure every waking moment kept the adrenaline flowing as he writhed on the floor, unable to get away. I think he learned his lesson at the end: don't waste my time.

And that's what this has been, girl. One drip after another. Every day is another drop, but the reservoir keeps filling. And then you brought in a bucket of ice water. A wake-up call. I was going to spare you. Call it my one act of mercy, which you should count a privilege, coming from me.

But that's okay, Loba. Have you ever had a shared nightmare with someone? Now that I have the time, mommy and daddy's death will look like a dreamland by comparison, and you'll wish you were sleeping.


End file.
